


If Looks Could Kill

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M, Navi if you squint hard enough, SuKiRa, VIXX being scared of The Stare, Vixx - Freeform, Well more of Hakyeon being scared of the stare, also cheeky HyuKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going so well. Until Ryeowook brought up <i>that</i> question. If looks could kill… well, N didn’t want to dwell on that thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea because of a Tumblr post about Ryeowook joking about Hakyeon and Hongbin kissing if they won first place for Eternity. Rest assured, this is LeoBin/TaekBin (with a hint of Navi if you squint hard enough :))

Cha Hakyeon, aka N, enjoyed being in radio shows. It was his element (aside from the stage of course) and he thrived in it. He was quite aware that people perceived him as someone who talked too much and, though some saw it as a disadvantage, N thought the opposite. Speaking allowed him to express himself as much as dancing did, thus, he took every opportunity he had to use it to his advantage.

However, what N enjoyed more than being in radio shows was attending them as a guest with his fellow band members. Though he was pretty confident in going to radio shows on his own, somehow, the presence of VIXX made him feel more at ease.

And, as N watched the others tease each other, or talk in hushed tones, he felt that they shared the sentiment as well. He couldn’t help but grin as they all settled back into their old routine before they were given individual projects, as if they hadn’t been constantly separated due to their schedules. It had been a while since they’ve gathered as a whole team and, N had to admit, although he was happy with how they were each developing individually, he also missed being together like this.

“Hakyeon-ah.” Ryeowook called out, successfully catching his attention. “We’re going on air.”

N nodded and sent a thumbs-up at the older man’s direction, eliciting a laugh from the latter.

And thus, they were on. N couldn’t keep the smile off his face whilst the radio talk progressed.

Everything was going so well.

Until Ryeowook brought up  _that_ question.

“Here’s another question from a fan.” Ryeowook announced. “Hongbin-oppa, how did you feel when N-oppa grabbed you by the neck?”

N froze in his seat, only able to muster up a sheepish chuckle. But then, his laugh was caught in his throat when he felt  _it_.  _The Stare_. Oh god, please let it be his imagination. He was tempted to check, but he was also afraid to look into those scary eyes. He didn’t have to see for himself though - the expressions of his band mates were enough confirmation that it wasn’t just his imagination.

Everyone in their group knew about a certain member’s feelings when it came to their visual. It wasn’t that hard to figure out, to be quite honest. Especially when he treated Hongbin much differently than everyone else - being nicer, touchier, more affectionate, and more playful around him.

Everyone knew of those feelings.

Except for Hongbin himself that is.

How the guy still remained oblivious to that fact, despite being one of the most observant people N knew, was honestly a mystery.

But he’s getting off topic here. Anyway, to put things simply, anyone who even as much as showed an interest in Hongbin in anyway, or was more tactile with him than necessary, and didn’t receive the same kind of attention from him, were dead. Courtesy of a particularly intimidating vocalist.

Alright, not literally, but, to N - and perhaps to the other members as well - those people were as good as dead.

Which was why Ken and Ravi were sending him amused looks as he tried to search for something to train his gaze on, not willing to meet  _The Stare_. Hyuk, on the other hand, was pressing his fingers to his lips while shaking in silent laughter. N would’ve hit him on the neck if not for the fact that he was putting all his effort not to be noticed while the question was asked. He’d deal with this cheeky maknae later. Right now, he had more important things to do.

Like, maybe, keep himself alive by fervently wishing that they momentarily forget his existence.

The only people who didn’t seem to notice the change in atmosphere was Ryeowook, who had his attention focused on an equally unknowing Hongbin. “It’s so close!” the younger man answered with a laugh.

_Bless his pure, oblivious soul._

“Go on and tell us!” Ravi piped up. “Tell us!”

N sent him a glare, silently cursing him for encouraging the further discussion of the topic. Didn’t the blue-haired idiot realise that he was putting N’s life in more danger here?! Unfortunately for him, Ravi either didn’t notice the look he was sending or he simply opted to ignore it. Most likely the latter -  _the heartless bastard_. N revokes his earlier sentiment. He never wanted to go on radio shows with the other members ever again.

“When we were practicing, it wasn’t that close, but on stage, N-hyung came so close!” Hongbin continued to narrate while letting out chuckles in between words. Normally, N would’ve thought of the action as cute but, at the moment, he was busy trying to keep his presence unnoticed to comment about it. Which was why he wished Hyuk and Ken would stop snickering at him when he was trying to be inconspicuous. Can’t they understand he was trying to stay alive here?

How bad was the situation anyway? Should he dare check?

N took a deep breath, gathered all his courage, and chanced a glance towards the person seated on Hongbin’s left, hoping that  _The Stare_  was gone.

…It… was…?

_… It was!_

He wasn’t looking at him.

He wasn’t, right?

_Yes, he wasn’t!_

N let out a sigh, relieved that he wasn’t at the end of  _The Stare_  anymore. Instead, the man who could scare a person with a single glance, was gazing at Hongbin with a soft expression on his usually stoic features, not even sparing anyone else his attention while the group’s visual spoke.

His relief must’ve been more obvious than he thought when Ravi’s snickering soon joined Hyuk’s. N could care less though, because there was no glare drilling into him. At least that was a good sign and that meant his life has been spared.

“It must’ve looked like you were kissing.” Ryeowook suddenly commented.

_Damn it._

N inwardly cursed as he witnessed the way those wide shoulders tensed at the comment. Before he knew it, those sharp, cat-like eyes were trained solely on him again. And it wasn’t a pleasant look either. If looks could kill… well, he didn’t want to dwell on that thought.

N hastily leaned forward and let out a laugh to cover his nervousness, darting his eyes towards Hongbin. “Don’t worry! I’m not going to kiss you!”  _Or else I’m dead_ , he added in his thoughts. Because he would be. No, scratch that. He was going to be subjected to the most horrible torture ever - like tied with a bungee cord and left hanging off the tallest building in Seoul, or left to rot in the most horrible haunted mansion - and _then_  he would die. No really. Those sharp eyes promised pain. Oh god, he was too young to die!

“Of course! You shouldn’t!” Hongbin exclaimed, cutting through N’s musings and diverting  _The Stare_ away from him.  _Bless you Lee Hongbin, hyung will buy you all the curry you want._

But, N’s respite was short-lived when Ryeowook jokingly stated. “How about promising that for getting first place?” the host chuckled, turning towards the leader’s direction, unaware of how much he had just doomed Cha Hakyeon’s life. “Kissing? Grab his neck and kiss him!”

And _The Stare_ was back, full-force. Though the guy’s face remained impassive, those eyes pierced into N with great intensity.

That’s it. He was going to die.

He should write his will before the radio show ended.

Ken, Ravi, and Hyuk aren’t inheriting anything.

**————————————**

“What’s that?” Hyuk asked when one of their songs started playing in the background, giving them a few minutes to take a break. He leaned over N, trying to see what the leader was hurriedly scribbling on a piece of paper.  _“‘And I leave all my precious lip-balms to Taekwoonie as a peace offering…’”_ Hyuk read over the other’s shoulder.

“Shhh! It’s a precaution!” N hissed. “If I’m going to die, I’m going to leave my property to people who deserve them!”

“Then can I get that really nice jumper you have? The blue one?” Hyuk asked innocently.

N pointed the pen at him. “You don’t deserve anything!” he huffed.

Hyuk only laughed out loud. “You’re funny, hyung.”

“That’s not what you would say if he gave you  _The Stare_.”

“Yeah. That’s why I don’t hit on Hongbin-hyung in the first place.”

“I would never hit on Hongbin! Do you think I’m suicidal?!” N exclaimed under his breath, making sure that only Hyuk could hear him. “It’s not my fault the choreographer wanted me to grab his neck.”

Hyuk let out an amused chuckle. “Remember the first time you did it?”

N groaned in distress and planted his face against the table. “Don’t remind me. I was going to use it to tease him.”

“And how did that work out for you?” The maknae asked with a grin, knowing _exactly_ how that turned out for the leader.

“I thought I was going to get murdered in my sleep. I was so scared for my life.”

“Like you are now?”

“Don’t push it.”

Hyuk only laughed again as he patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll bury you somewhere nice.”

N’s hand shot up to deliver a hand-slash towards the maknae’s neck. “Brat.”

Hyuk guffawed before turning to speak to Ravi. Probably to relay their conversation to him.  _  
_

N made a mental note to punish the maknae when they get home.

If he lived that long.

**————————————**

“You do know you’re just overreacting, right? Leo-hyung isn’t going to do anything to you.” Ravi stated as soon as he reached the leader. “He’s not really the vengeful type. Not seriously at least.”

N was leaning against the wall, behind a very inconspicuous plant that was half his size. They were waiting at the end of the corridor where Leo and Hongbin were supposed to do their punishment for losing the game during the radio show. Ken and Hyuk stood not far from the pair, laughing with each other at the expense of two of their members.

“He can be! He takes revenge if he has to!” N replied aggressively. “Have you seriously forgotten what he did to that guy who tried to hit on Binnie when he was dressed as a girl?”

Ravi raised a brow. “He was injured. He couldn’t do anything.”

N paused. Well, that was true. Looking back on the incident, the guy had slipped and face planted against the wall on his own, breaking his nose in the process. But, the thing was, if N remembered correctly, the guy was also hurriedly trying to get away from Leo’s steady yet murderous glare, which eventually led to the slipping and face planting and broken nose.

“Still!” N dramatically exclaimed. “My life is in danger! Ravi, what do I do?”

Ravi laughed. “Ask for Hongbin’s help. You have a higher chance of surviving.”

“You’re not helping!”

Ravi shrugged, an amused smirk playing on his lips. “It’s a perfectly good idea.”

“It would be if Hongbin knew what to do.”

“He does.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“I’m pretty sure he does.”

“No he doesn’t. He has to be aware of Taekwoon’s feelings first!” N justified with a huff. He  _wished_ Hongbin knew. That way he could coerce him into using his cuteness - and his dimples, never forget the dimples - to emotionally manipulate Leo into sparing his life.

“… He is.” Ravi replied with a bemused glance.

N was about to automatically refute the statement when the words registered in his head. He blinked - his thoughts flying right out of the window. “… What?”

“What?” The rapper echoed questioningly.

“What do you mean Hongbin’s aware?!” N asked. What was Ravi talking about? Did he miss something here? “I mean, I know he’s pretty observant, but he’s hopeless at noticing when someone likes him. He doesn’t even recognize flirting when its blatantly being waved in his face!”

Ravi’s expression only turned more perplexed, if that was possible. “Don’t ask me, hyung. I don’t know how it happened but, yeah, Hongbin knows.”

“Wait, no! If Hongbin knows about Leo’s feelings, they should be together by now!”

Ravi’s brows scrunched together. “… They are.”

“… What?!”

Then the rapper’s brows shot up. “Hyung, don’t tell me you didn’t know about it. They’ve been together for over a month now. Haven’t you noticed how close they’ve been ever since our Comeback preparations? You know… the excessive touchiness and stuff?”

“WHAT?!”

“Well, okay, I have to admit, we didn’t know about it until about a week ago.” The blue-haired man added. “Didn’t they tell you?”

N’s jaw dropped, aghast at the audacity of not being told of such vital information. He had been rooting for the two for some time now, even going as far as to tweet that picture of Leo with a cross-dressed Hongbin, and referring to the younger as  _‘Taekwoonie’s girlfriend’_  just so one of them could take a hint.  _How could they not tell him about this!_  He was VIXX’s N-jumma! He was life-long friends with Leo! He’s known Hongbin the longest out of the others! He had the right to know about this,  _damn it_!

Wait. But if they were together, then Leo didn’t have any reason to be giving him  _The Stare_. Especially when N didn’t know about their relationship to properly mock him about the choreog—  _that sneaky little —_  he had been playing with him! That bastard had been glaring on purpose just to psych him up! He was playing another joke with that infuriating poker-face of his!  _Why he ought to—_

Completely forgetting that he was previously scared of a certain lion’s wrath, and now unforgiving of the fact that he had been teased and kept out of the loop, N pushed off the wall and moved to march back towards the room they came from. However, he wasn’t able to continue his walk when Ravi immediately held him back by the waist, his low chuckle overlapping with N’s exclamations.

“JUNG TAEKWOON, HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME! I’M SERIOUSLY GOING TO HIT YOU, JUST YOU WAIT!”


	2. Extra Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “N-hyung’s going to kill you.” Hongbin spoke in between chuckles.
> 
> “He can try.” Leo replied nonchalantly reverting his gaze back to the fingers fiddling with Hongbin’s cuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the extra chapter featuring actual LeoBin!

The yell echoed throughout the relatively empty corridor, its sound reaching a certain pair that stood across each other in the doorway of the room VIXX had previously occupied.

Leo, who was cradling Hongbin’s wrist in his hands, didn’t as much as show any signs of hearing the shout. He simply continued to fix the other’s cuffs - a subtle excuse to touch without anyone knowing the better - as if their leader didn’t just threaten him with bodily harm. Only the imperceptible twitch of his lips indicated that the yell actually reached his ears.

His eyes flickered towards his companion, watching the way he pressed his free hand against his mouth – dimples visible from the wide grin on his face. He was hunched over in silent laughter with his forehead almost touching Leo’s shoulder.

“N-hyung’s going to kill you.” Hongbin spoke in between chuckles.

“He can try.” Leo replied nonchalantly reverting his gaze back to the fingers fiddling with Hongbin’s cuff. Although, after a while, he gave up on the pretence of fixing Hongbin’s sleeve and simply started tracing circles on his wrist.

Hongbin laughed again. “You could’ve told him.”

The corner of Leo’s lips twitched once more, though he didn’t bother trying to hide the action. He was aware that Hongbin would be able to notice it despite it being practically unnoticeable. “It wouldn’t be funny.”

“That’s sneaky, hyung.” The younger male remarked with a smile that betrayed how much he didn’t actually mind the deviousness.

Leo raised a brow at Hongbin. “You suggested it.” He stated while leaning back against the wall.

Hongbin tilted his head to the side - an innocent expression on his features. Leo knew better though – that seemingly harmless expression was anything but innocent. “No I didn’t. I only said that playing a small trick on N-hyung sounded fun.  _You’re_  the one who decided what kind of trick it would be.”

The older male shrugged as he pulled Hongbin towards him, deeming that he was too far for from him for his liking. Leo almost smiled at the way Hongbin simply stepped forward without complaint, silently following his wordless demand of moving closer - close enough for them to consider it intimate, but far enough for others not to mistake it as anything but friendship. Leo wasn’t keen on the distancing but, considering their reputation as idols, he had to make do. He’d take whatever he can get away with.

Leo opened his mouth, about to comment on their topic of conversation, when he was suddenly cut off by a shout of “Yah! Jung Leo, I hope you heard me! You too Hongbin! Don’t think that you could get away from this! How dare you do this to your hyung?! I’m going to -  _hmmphmgmmg!_ ”

The incoherent mumblings that followed the yell were soon replaced by the sound of scuffling and the distinct noises of Ken’s, Ravi’s, and Hyuk’s laughter.

The pair shared a curious glance before simultaneously peeking from behind the door frame.

There, at the opposite end of the hallway, was N, futilely struggling against the group’s considerably stronger rapper, who had a hand clamped over their leader’s mouth while restraining him by the waist. Ken and Hyuk where on the side, snickering at the scene, and making snide comments at N’s current predicament.

Leo bowed his head, trying to bite back the laugh that threatened to escape his lips. Hongbin, on the other hand, buried his face into the vocalist’s shoulder, muffling his chuckles as his body vibrated with mirth.

They stood there, away from the other members and the staff, pressed against each other, with Hongbin’s hand still in Leo’s, sharing laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of their friends.

They would’ve stayed like that if not for the sound of approaching voices.

It was Hongbin who moved first, hurriedly pulling away, and sending him an apologetic look. Leo bit back a huff of annoyance. It wasn’t often that he was left alone with the younger male – especially when Hongbin had to constantly forego several of their schedules for his drama. However, instead of showing his immense displeasure, Leo squeezed the younger’s hand reassuringly, accompanying it with a split-second smile, before letting go and donning his poker-face once more just as the staff members reached them.

“Alright, Leo-ssi, Hongbin-ssi. Are you ready to film?” The cameraman asked, earning nods from both.

Just as they were about to begin however, N’s voice sounded again, though he seemed to be trying to keep it down. ‘ _Trying’_  being the keyword. It was considerably softer than before, but it was still loud enough to reach them. “… I know, Ravi! I’ll kill them later, now put me down!” Then it was followed by a woman’s hushed tone before Ravi’s deep voice replied with. “Sorry, noona. I’ll shut him up.” to which N retorted with a “What do you mean ‘shut me up’? I’m —  _mmmghgh!_ ”

Hongbin let out another laugh while bringing up his hand to cover his face - as if he was trying to hide from embarrassment at their leader’s childishness.

Leo, the epitome of professional composure, simply side-glanced his partner, watching the way his eyes disappeared beneath long lashes and the way his dimples deepened with his growing grin.

_Cute._

He had been so caught up with staring that he had almost missed the cue to begin. Thankfully, the sound of Hongbin singing his line snapped him out of his trance and allowed him to immediately regain the chic poise he was known for. He followed the visual’s lead with his own parts - his expression the perfect mask of nonchalance, not caring about being embarrassed. 

The image didn’t last long though.

Leo tried to keep his composure - he really did.

But, seeing Hongbin in his peripheral vision, grinning embarrassedly whilst dancing their steps, was enough to snatch his attention. The way Hongbin closed his eyes from the awkwardness, and the way his lips pulled into a wide smile was so endearing that Leo didn’t even realize he was starting to smile as well.

It also didn’t help that, right at the end of the hallway, was the ridiculously humorous sight of their leader petulantly glaring at them while still being restrained by their blue-haired rapper.

However, what caused the vocalist to ultimately lose the emotionless facade, and even made him emit a brief yet warm chuckle, was the sound of Hongbin’s deep, infectious laughter that rang throughout the entire corridor. Honestly, it was one of the things Leo loved hearing the most.

“Cut! Good work all of you!”

“Thank you for your hard work!”

“Thank you for taking care of us!”

**———————**

As everyone else continued to acknowledge each other for contributing to a successful day and dispersed to wrap everything up, Hongbin slowly inched closer to Leo, knocking their shoulders together repeatedly until the vocalist finally looked up, pinning him with one of his infamous stares. The visual smiled playfully once he effectively got the other’s attention, grinning ever-so-widely, eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief. The older male bowed his head, hiding the small smile and the soft huff of laughter that left his lips. He reached for the younger’s hand once again, subtly brushing his long fingers against it.

He wanted nothing more than to entwine his fingers with Hongbin’s and enjoy the feeling of simply being connected through such a miniscule yet meaningful gesture. Unfortunately, being in public restrained him from doing so. Leo wasn’t too pleased about it, but he had to settle for just the quick, discreet, feather-like touches between the two of them.

The younger male didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, he appeared to make up for the lack of contact by leaning against Leo, nudging him from time to time, and grinning mischievously whenever Leo would reply with a simple stare or a tiny smile.

They were in their own little world, basking in each other’s presence, pressed as close to each other as what was publicly acceptable. They stood there, content to communicate in silence. Their imperceptible actions laced with underlying affection. Nothing could pierce through their veil of —

“JUNG TAEKWOON! LEE HONGBIN! YOU STILL HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!”


End file.
